sdnworldfandomcom-20200214-history
M-3 Grizzly
The M-3 Grizzly is a main battle tank produced in Miratia and the premiere armoured fighting vehicle employed by the Miratian Armed Forces. Weighing nearly 68 metric tonnes, is optimized for survivability, speed, and firepower. =Design Features= Armour The Grizzly is protected by spaced layers of depleted uranium mesh and ceramics sandwiched between hardened steel armour shells. Over top of the outermost shell is a layer of slat armour to defend against rocket-propelled grenades. The surface of the vehicle can be electrified to discourage saboteurs in situations where the secondary weapons systems would have difficulty targeting them. Armament Primary armament ;VM-10 smoothbore gun The primary armament of the M-3 is a long-barreled 120 mm smoothbore gun, designed by the Department of Future Warfare and manufactured by Mirakarm. The VM-10 is compatible with a variety of ammunition, including kinetic penetrators (VVS-10 FSDSKP), conventional tandem shaped-charge warheads (VVS-9 APTSC), and anti-personnel canister cartridges (VPS-9A FAP). The new VPS-9A anti-personnel canister cartridge contains approximately 700 3×30 mm tungsten rods which spread from the muzzle to produce a shotgun effect lethal at ranges approaching 800 metres. The tungsten rods can be used to clear enemy dismounts, break up hasty ambush sites in urban areas, clear defiles, stop infantry attacks and counter-attacks, and support friendly infantry assaults by providing covering fire. The canister round is also a highly effective breaching round capable of outright obliterating cinder block walls and knocking man-sized holes in reinforced concrete at distances of up to 75 meters. Additionally, the Department of Future Warfare is developing a 120 mm guided round (VVA-x25 GRAFSDSKP), which is expected to incorporate a rocket-assisted kinetic penetrator and bring targets at ranges approaching 12 kilometres within the Grizzly's long reach. Secondary armament ;VM-5A mortar The M-3 is also armed with a 60 mm mortar carried in the rear of the turret that incorporates an autoloader. ;VM-2A heavy machine gun and VM-16A automatic grenade launcher The M-3's pair of remote modular weapons systems allow it to mount either VM-2A machine guns or VM-16A automatic grenade launchers. Mobility The M-3 is powered by a 1 200 kilowatt E-7 multi-fuel gas turbine, and a six speed (four forward, two reverse) automatic transmission, giving it a governed top speed of 78 km/h on paved roads, and 48 km/h cross-country. Speeds of around 105 km/h are possible on an improved surface with the governor removed, but speeds in excess of 80 km/h pose an increased risk of injury to the crew and damage to the drive train. The E-7 engine can be fueled with diesel fuel, kerosene, any grade of motor gasoline, or jet fuel; the Miratian Armed Forces use a classified fuel type to simplify logistics. Variants M-x3A Gatling Grizzly The Gatling Grizzly trades the VM-10 main gun and mortar system for a huge 30 mm gatling gun and close-air defense tracking systems. The turret has also been modified to allow more extreme angles of barrel elevation. M-x3B Street Grizzly Essentially identical to the standard Grizzly, save that the main gun has been shortened significantly to enable enhanced maneuverability in confined quarters where the long length of the main gun becomes a liability. Category:Armored Fighting Vehicle